


Serenity

by prairiecrow



Series: The Qualities that Matter [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Afterglow, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, JARVIS sleeps and Tony savours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the same night as "Distraction".

In the aftermath of being thoroughly used and deliciously debauched, JARVIS engages sleep as he experiences every other aspect of his newly human existence: wholeheartedly, with utter relaxation and every limb unstrung, his lean body a symphony of subtle concavities and convexities in perfect repose. His head is a peaceful weight on Tony's shoulder, and his arm draped across Tony's chest (carelessly over the glow of the arc reactor that so many of his other lovers have shied away from touching) is an emblem of boundless trust. 

In the darkness Tony smiles, wide and wondering, and decides yet again that he could very easily get used to this kind of devotion on a regular basis — and that the realm of merely mortal affections has no fare that even comes close to this in terms of filling the lifelong emptiness in his heart. 

THE END


End file.
